Wicked Obsession
by VirginSuicide
Summary: Bill Weasley has always been captivated by Harry Potter. SLASH


Wicked Obsession

Rated: R or NC-17

Author: VirginSuicide

Disclaimer: I don't own – you don't sue.

Author's note: This is the edited version. The unedited version is on my live journal (under homepage on my author's page).

www(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)users(slash)lucyscarpetta(slash)

Bill remembers the First War.

His father always left early for the ministry and always returned home late. Before departing, he would kiss his wife and sons good-bye as if it was the last time he would see them. Ron was just a baby then, so he would take care of Charlie, Percy and the twins to help his mother out. His mother would pat his shoulder, and murmur '_You're a good boy'_ although her eyes would hardly stray from the clock where it showed 'Arthur Weasley' at 'Work'.

Bill also remembers when Harry Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' defeated You-Know-Who. He had woken up because Charlie had had a nightmare and they had been sitting in the kitchen having warm milk when his father had come home excited, the wrinkles around his eyes seeming to have vanished since that very morning when Bill had last seen him.

He had laughed happily as he picked Charlie up and swung him around, before moving to his wife's side. '_You-Know-Who is gone, Molly'_ he had said before kissing her soundly. Shortly thereafter, he and Charlie had been ushered back to bed, however it wasn't long before the tale of Harry Potter became a nightly bedtime story.

He wasn't quite sure what he expected Harry Potter to look like, but it wasn't the fourteen-year-old boy that had stood in front of him the first time they had met. He guessed in hindsight that it was rather ridiculous to expect some chiseled handsome super-hero from one of his mother's romance novel, but he certainly expected some thing greater from the defeater of You-Know-Who.

Harry _had_ been attractive for a fourteen year old, but more in a beautiful way then a handsome way. He was short and thin with flawless skin and too-big glasses, but there was some thing striking about him, even then.

Bill had been captivated.

After seeing him off on the Hogwarts Express, he didn't get to see him again until the third task. When he had found out that Harry would be competing in the tournament, his heart had clenched in fear. The longer he knew Harry the more special he seemed to become. The more he fit into the role of the 'heroic savior'.

As soon as he had learnt that his mother would be going to Hogwarts to see Harry, he had asked for time off work. There was no way he would miss the chance to see the young wizard who had captured his attention. He was an enigma to Bill. The deeper he looked the more puzzle pieces he would find and Bill wouldn't stop until he pieced together this puzzle. He couldn't.

After the task, he didn't get a good look at Harry until he came into the infirmary. He looked as if he would faint, and perhaps a lesser man would have, but not Harry. His obsession grew.

That summer, between work, Order meetings and the upcoming war, he didn't get to see Harry very much, although when he was in the room, Bill's attention was riveted. He found himself slightly jealous of the casual touches between Sirius and Harry, or even Ron and Harry but couldn't fathom why. And then Harry was heading back to Hogwart's again to complete his fifth year, and Bill only got to see him sparingly at Christmas.

It was three weeks before Harry had to return to Hogwarts that he was brought back to Order headquarters. Bill had been visiting the house once or twice a week all summer, but when he heard that Harry was coming, he decided that he would take his holiday leave and be a more active member of the Order. Well, that was his excuse anyway, and if anybody was suspicious they didn't question him about it.

The first thought he had when he laid eyes on Harry again was that he had changed. _For the better_ his mind supplied helpfully. He had matured. The scrawniness had given way to spry supple muscles and a lean agile body. Standing before him was a boy on the cusp of becoming a man, and Bill felt his dick twitch in appreciation.

It wasn't until the next morning when he woke up with a throbbing erection that Bill understood the jealousy he had felt and the depth to his obsession. In his dream, he had been lucky enough to discover just how nimble Harry was. The slight self-loathing he felt at lusting after a boy his youngest brothers age did nothing to dissuade his hand from touching himself in the shower.

That morning, Bill couldn't look Harry in the eye.

The weeks that followed were much the same. Bill would wake up either spent, or close to it, have a morning wank in the shower, determinedly not meet Harry's eyes over the breakfast table and then spend every free moment for the rest of the day watching him.

He also got to get closer to Harry during those weeks, with Harry engaging him in conversations about Egypt and curse breaking. They played a few games of chess while discussing Quidditch and Hogwarts and the new relationship between Ron and Hermione.

The day Harry left for Hogwarts was hectic as per usual, the only difference was the confrontation between Harry and himself that was out of the ordinary. Bill had been in the kitchen alone when Harry had walked in. A slight flush stained his cheeks as he looked up at Bill through his lashes.

"I guess I'll see you next summer," he had murmured, before pressing his body to Bill's, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. His hands automatically rested upon the boy's small hips before Harry pulled away and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Bill painfully erect.

That year, his nights were filled with erotic fantasies and his mornings of masturbation.

The next summer, Harry came on his birthday, where a small party was held in honor of his coming of age. Bill watched him the whole day, noticing the changes the year had brought. He still had a Seeker's body; lean and sinewy with a strong jawbone and a five o'clock shadow over his upper lip. His voice was lower and his hands were bigger. His shoulders looked wider, stronger though his hips were still slim. By the end of his inspection, fantasies were running rampant through his head and Bill had to cross his ankle over his knee so that his erection wasn't noticed.

A short time later Harry had excused himself from conversation and made his way over to Bill, sitting close beside him on the couch, bringing a Butterbeer for each of them. He proceeded to make small talk, although there was a sparkle to his eyes and a quirk to his lips.

Harry had looked around, disinterestedly before bringing his gaze back to Bill. He lifted his hand to straighten his glasses – something Bill knew he did a lot – however, when he brought his hand back down, he rested it upon Bill's thigh. Bill's breath had hitched, as he tried to remember what it was he had been speaking about.

With his ankle still crossed over his knee, the thigh in question offered a lot of room for a hand to slide between his legs, but Bill tried not to think of that. He had just got a rhythm in his talking again when the hand started to move slightly; the thumb was rubbing circles over his thigh and he was once more reduced to slight stutters and long pauses.

Bill wasn't sure how to continue. Should he say something and risk scaring Harry off, or should he pretend like nothing was happening with the chance that Harry would think he wasn't interested. He decided for now that he would continue his story and see how far Harry would go. Bill was ready to pound the boy into the mattress, although he doubted Harry was ready for that.

As he continued with his story, Harry continued with his ministrations. His hand was now massaging his inner thigh and moving painfully slow towards his aching cock. When it finally reached the top of his thigh and the side of his hand brushed against his shaft, he decided he would have to say something.

"Harry." It had come out as a breathy moan, but he continued anyway. "Do you know what you are doing?"

It wasn't exactly what he'd hoped to say, but it would have to do. Harry looked demurely up at him through his lashes with a quirk to his lips.

"Yes, I know," he murmured throatily, "I'm not blind," he continued, "I've seen the way you look at me. And if there was any doubt, this –" he said while finally grabbing his throbbing arousal, "- is all the proof I need."

Bill moaned low in the back of his throat as Harry's hand started massaging his cock though his pants. He closed his eyes to enjoy Harry's torturously slow ministrations, but they were interrupted before he could come.

"Dinner's ready!" His mother yelled over the crowd. It was then that Bill's eyes snapped open and took in the room. He had momentarily forgotten the twenty or so other occupants of the room and his shock must have been noticeable on his face, for Harry had smirked before getting up and following everybody into the dining room.

Bill took a few moments to make himself presentable before following the little minx. He had sat across from Harry at the dinner table and had stole glances at him, but Harry hadn't acted as if he had just been getting Bill off, and he wondered if this was another level to the puzzle that is Harry. Had he done this before and no one was the wiser?

After dinner, Harry had gone to play chess with Ron and Bill had followed them into the room, picking up a book so as not to look suspicious. He wanted to ask Harry what he was playing at but didn't get the chance. When Ron decided that he was going to bed, Harry had gone to, only glancing over his shoulder at Bill as he left the room.

At that moment Charlie had come into the room and engaged him in conversation and it wasn't until an hour later that he headed for bed. Stripping all of his clothes off he pushed the blanket to the bottom of the bed and hopped in under the thin sheet.

Thoughts of what Harry had done earlier flittered through his brain as he wrapped a hand around his penis. Harry touching him seemed to be a bigger turn on then mere fantasies, for it wasn't long before he was achingly hard again. He pushed the sheet off his dick as he started to pick up the rhythm and he didn't hear the door opening.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, am I?" said a highly amused yet seductive voice from the doorway. Bill froze, his eyes snapping to the figure in the doorway before he was lost in the clutches of an orgasm. His back arched and his hand pumped his cock a couple of times as he shot his seed all over his stomach, a string of it landing on his chin. Bill panted harshly as he watched the figure close and lock the door, before coming over to the bed.

"I guess not," Harry murmured, before taking his glasses and boxes off and lying on the bed beside him. Bill made a noise in the back of his throat, but was too shocked to do anything else. Harry leaned in close to him and Bill thought he was going to kiss him, but instead his tongue danced over his chin and Bill saw his come on it, before it disappeared into that delectable mouth.

After that, Bill was lost in a sea of pleasure, his thoughts broken and fading as desire gripped him in its merciless hold. His senses were attuned to hot mouths and hard cocks and tight channels of heat until he was buried ball-deep and coming hard, groaning out Harry's name. His vision blackened for a moment as he milked himself with a few short thrusts before the world once again swam lazily in front of him and his body hummed with satisfaction and exhaustion.

He pulled slowly out of Harry and flopped down beside him, panting harshly. Harry rolled over and gasped for breath beside of him and he smiled in satisfaction. He had tasted the forbidden fruit that was Harry Potter and now there was no turning back.

Harry had the ability to capture the attention and loyalty of those close to him and now Bill had been as close as it came. And come hell or high water, Bill would follow Harry to the ends of Earth for a repeat performance.

Fin

This is something I cooked up in about an hour to (hopefully) break my writer's block. Once again, this is the edited version… The unedited version is on my live journal (under homepage on my author's page).

Please review…


End file.
